


Stockings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Sherlock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to see Sherlock in stockings. The detective is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

John found the flat dim when he walked in from work. He hung up his coat next to Sherlock’s and looked around, finding his lover’s door open. The bedroom door was open, and Sherlock’s coat still hung on it’s peg. Nodding to himself, John turned and went up the stairs towards his room. Sherlock sat on John’s bed, legs crossed at the knee and arms crossed at the elbow, He wore stockings that accentuated the graceful line of his legs, and eyeliner that accentuated the slant of his eyes... and nothing else. Silently John crossed the room, tilted his chin and kissed him gently.

He was surprised, of course. They’d discussed it before tonight, but this was the first time he’d seen Sherlock like this. And he was beautiful. John put a hand on his thigh, feeling where the stocking met his leg. His heart beat a little faster as John looked into pale eyes.

John carefully went to his knees. Kissing Sherlock’s stockinged knee, he uncrossed his lover’s legs and kissed up his inner thigh, feeling the slip of the nylon against his lips. Sherlock’s arms uncrossed and a large hand fell into his hair, encouraging John higher. The doctor looked up at him worshipfully, leaning in and running his tongue up the seam of thigh and groin.

Sherlock moaned softly. John raised his head and found his feet again, slowly laying Sherlock back on the bed and climbing over him. He kissed him slowly, as if it were the first time, fingers in curls and tongue languidly exploring all the corners of his mouth. He shifted and kicked his shoes off. Sherlock helped him with the socks so he could run bare feet along the stockings.

With a moan, Sherlock rolled them over and attacked the buttons on John’s shirt. John smiled up at him, and moved as directed until John had his button up and t-shirt off. Sherlock slid down and got his trousers off next before straddling John’s waist again.

John grinned at him as he moved, the stockings dragging against his thighs. Sherlock’s large hands slid up his chest as he leaned down to kiss him, cocks sliding against each other.

John slid his hands down Sherlock’s hands to his arse, squeezing before moving lower, Sherlock sliding up so he could reach. His fingers found the base of one of their favorite toys and he knew Sherlock had prepared himself for his arrival. “You’re so good for me,” praised John, running his free hand up a stockinged thigh while his lover preened at the compliment.

Carefully, John pulled the toy free, easily sliding three of his thick fingers inside after it. Sherlock groaned and rocked back on his hand. “John,” he whispered, in that soft, wrecked voice that the doctor knew only he had heard. He shifted Sherlock and reached for the lube to slick his cock, knowing his lover would have left it in reach. Sherlock moved slowly on his fingers as he quickly slicked himself.

Stockings sliding against his skin once more, Sherlock moved so that John could guide his cock inside. Slowly, John’s thick cock pushed into his detective. Sherlock’s head rocked back as he moaned. Full seated, he ground down, dropping his head forward again and opening his eyes. They looked like silver moons nearly eclipsed, his eyelids heavy with desire. John’s breath caught as he drew his hands along the border of stocking and skin, feeling the prickle of sweat.

“John,” Sherlock moaned his name again.

“Move, love,” said John quietly holding his hips and encouraging him up. Sherlock followed his lead and started riding him, long fingers bracing himself on his lover’s chest. It was slow and sweet and gentle. “You didn’t have to do this, but I’m glad you did. You’re beautiful.”

Holding him tightly, John rolled them over. Sherlock dragged his leg along his hip. “I like it too,” he admitted quietly.

John kissed him and moved a little faster. His lover’s body was warm and familiar. Dragging his teeth along Sherlock’s neck, he wrung small cries before sucking a hickey into his shoulder.

John raised his head. One of his hands wrapped around his cock, looking up at John with open lust that nearly stopped his breath. "God, Sherlock," he moaned.

"Perhaps next time I could wear a dress," he said quietly. "I have a silk one and it ties in the back. Leaves marks at a certain point. I imagine your tongue would feel divine on my reddened skin."

John groaned again, fucking him harder as he imagined it. Sherlock's deep voice was like slow-flowing honey. He leaned in to kiss him again, as if he could lick the words from his mouth.

Sherlock whimpered underneath him and came hard, legs squeezing against John's bare arse. John gave a few more hard thrusts and filled him, burying his hands in his lovers curls.  

After a few minutes, when they could both breathe again, Sherlock untangled his legs and let them flop on the bed. John chuckled and kissed him gently. "Come on, we need a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by[ willietheplaidjacket's art](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/89592719097/something-to-calm-me-down-sherlock-in-stockings).
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
